Four Lovers One Destroyed Village
by VQueen
Summary: What if everything you knew about the Uchiha massacrewas a lie? What if it was both brothers that killed their clan to save their lover? What happens when the truth comes out? Warnings inside


Ok this is my first ever story on here so if you could review and tell me how i could improve it or if is any good at all the story takes place right after the attack from sound the old man (Hokage) is dead so the counsel makes the decisions for now until they get a new Hokage but when what seems to be an army of enemy ninja surrounding the village the counsel paranoid and jumpy after the attack from sound makes a deadly decision to sends all ninja in the village to defeat the invading nin leaving the village open for an inside attack which is exactly what our lovers were hoping for.

**WARNINGS **this story contains Uchiha incest, some swearing, yaoi- meaning boy on boy or two guys f*ckin like bunnies in heat so no like it hit the back button and stay away from the review button if you're not going to read it and just bitch because it's about boys screwing boys i don't want to hear it or if you complaining about the incest don't want to hear that either

Pairings: KyuubiNarutoItachiSasuke and if you want to read a foursome review and tell me though I'm not very good at sex scenes I'll try

Naruto: Hey everyone! Please review how much you love the story or you'll make Queen-chan cry!

Me: What! Naru-kun stop telling lies you just want to know what the readers think of you

Naruto: "whispers" maybe. BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT! You'd still cry

Itachi Sasuke Kyuubi: "nods"

Itachi: Naru-kun is right you are sensitive

Me: "sod/cry's" no I'm not

Sasuke: see you are always crying over something

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Kyuubi: "sigh" fine I'll do it Queen-chan owns nothing Naruto is not hers nor do you want it to be everyone would be worse than pervy sage

Me: Hey! "begins beating Kyuubi with history book"

Itachi Sasuke Naruto: "sweat drop"

Naruto: Well on with the story I guess! ENJOY! "try's to help pull Author off an unmoving Kyuubi"

Four Lovers One Destroyed Village Chapter 1

Fires crackle as they consume building after building, they consumed wood and bodies alike. Icy blue almost gray eyes glint with amusement. "Finally," he spoke in amassment that after all these years they succeeded in destroying the village that hated, raped, beaten, abused and tried to kill him every day of his life. It was still a mystery how he had managed to stay sane at all for the first three years of his hellish life before he met two of his three lover's yes he could speak to the third Kyuubi but he couldn't do more than talk to the demon king. He learned how to put the demon in a shadow clone a year or so later.

"We've waited twelve years for this and i can't do anything but laugh at how ironic it is." He finally allowed himself to smirked and cackled both of them told of the bits of sanity he had lost after one of his lovers Itachi left the village to keep the blame of the Uchiha massacre from his little brother Sasuke and adopted brother him Naruto Uzumaki the demon vessel but unfortunately it made the attacks get worse the whole village of Konohagakure blamed the corruption of their prodigy from the Uchiha clan on him. It was always him the village scapegoat that was blamed no matter what happened it was Naruto's fault.

_That was how he had met the two Uchiha boys. He was getting beat up in an ally beside the Uchiha compound when he was three. He had been kicked out of the orphaning a few weeks ago. He had been on the streets not having eaten for a while. He was oblivious to his surroundings and had been jumped and pulled into the ally. It was a group of men that had jumped him. They were civilians and in their early twenties. They had nearly beaten poor three year old Naruto to death when an unfamiliar yet commanding voice yelled __**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU ASSHOLES THINK YOUR DOING!!!"**__ All the men quickly scattered seeing a very pissed off Itachi Uchiha. Itachi quickly walked to were the bloody boy was picked him up and took him inside the house to his room. The young prodigy cleaned Naruto's wounds with his younger brother's help._

_Sasuke had seen Itachi run up stairs with the bloody boy and insisted on helping care for the unconscious boy. Their parents were gone for the week so they had kept the starved beaten blond boy in Itachi's room to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't die. After Naruto had been fed and his wounds bandaged he told the brothers why the men beat him up and about the orphanage kicking him out as well as how the village treated him but only because Kyuubi had told him to trust them and that they were different. He had still thought they would yell at him to get out of the house and call him names if not beat him even if he was told to trust them it was hard for him but they just seemed beyond pissed. Itachi just said if Naruto had truly been the Kyuubi he could have killed them before they even touched him even the three year old Sasuke understood that he was the just vessel when no other villagers seemed to._

_The brothers and Naruto became close friends after that. Naruto soon learned that Sasuke was scorned and ignored by his clan because he wasn't as perfect as Itachi but because Itachi was so perfect his father Fugaku favored him over his own wife Mikoto. Fugaku did anything Itachi said he even slept with Itachi to show how much he loved his perfect boy. Itachi found out when he was older that it was wrong so he tried to get his father to stop but he never would. Naruto felt bad for both of them in a way they were treated like him. Soon they were closer than brothers. They loved and cared deeply for each other soon after a year Naruto learned how to make a shadow clone and figured out that he could temporarily put Kyuubi's soul in it. This allows Kyuubi to use it as a temperate vessel so Itachi and Sasuke could get to know Kyuubi better._

_It had been two years after they all met. Naruto was sleeping over at their house because that day was his birth day and the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack the worst day of the year for Naruto. Itachi and Sasuke shared Itachi's room when their parents weren't there so they waited there to give Naruto his birth day present. Naruto had gone to the bathroom over thirty minutes ago and they were looking all around the house trying to find him getting more worried by the second till they heard a scream and cheering. They ran to the center of the Uchiha district and stopped frozen in place there on a log hung Naruto. _

_He was naked blood ran down his body in waves with cum leaking out of his ass running down his thighs that was proof enough that he had been raped but how many times they couldn't guess. Though that wasn't the worst part kunai were sticking out of the palms of his hands pining him to the log and he had senbon needles protruding from random spots in his body. His face was stained with tears, cum, and blood but both Uchiha boys were more than shocked that all their clan members were surrounding him weapons in hand shouting kill the demon. Than they saw their father holding a katana with a small amount of blood on it._

_He was about to stab it through Naruto's heart when Itachi ran forward faster than he ever had grabbed it from his father and in anger started killing anyone that was unlucky enough to be close to him. Sasuke grabbed one of the weapons from a nearby clan member and did the same as his brother to angry to hold back. They both wanted to protect their lover and give him the happy life he deserved. Soon enough every clan's man was dead. The clan members were to stunned that they put up little struggle against the slater. Itachi and Sasuke were happy when they found that Kyuubi healed all Naruto's wounds when they brought him home and cleaned him up not caring they had just killed their clan._

_It was that night all four made a plan to destroy the village that hurt them and the ones they love. They had devised the story of Itachi killing the clan, Sasuke wanting to get revenge on him for killing the clan, and Naruto the loud energetic annoying dope as well as the rivalry between the young raven and fox. They promised that one day they would get their revenge. _

_So Itachi went to the Akatsuki baiting Pain into unsealing and stealing the nine demons that were sealed inside human babies. He then stole them from the Akatsuki after everyone was collected except Kyuubi and stole four of the demons powers to become a demon himself then gave Sasuke the other four so all of them could be demons together (Naruto had in a way fused with Kyuubi making him a full demon) and none of them would grow old or die and the brothers absorbed enough power to give them a more powerful version of the Mangekyō Sharingan that didn't make them blind. The plan for revenge worked they fooled the villagers and the Akatsuki now there was just one more thing standing in their way._

Seven years later they almost have it. It is a few days after the attack from the Sound village during the Chunin Exams and it was the perfect opportunity to get their revenge. The Third Hokage is dead the village is trying to recovering from the attack. An enemy attacking the village when it's in this weak state was inevitable. So Naruto made thousands of shadow clones disguised them as enemy ninja and had them surround the village near the border. When the council heard about the enemy ninja surrounding the village they did exactly what Naruto were hoping they'd do.

The idiots tried to save their own asses by sending every shinobi in the village after them Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, or ANBU having left the village vulnerable if there were enemy nin inside the village gates. This made it all the easier to destroy the village. As he is lost in thought of how everything was easier than expected his feet kick idly in the air while he sat atop the stone head of the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze his father the Yondaime. "It's nice isn't it?" he asks. His head turns to one of his lovers.

A large but nimble peach pale, hand falls on his shoulder and a muscular body came to sit beside him. Crimson hair falls over the man's broad shoulder to rest on Naruto's back as the man leans closer and rests his head on Naruto's head. His dark red slit eyes gaze with equal amusement at the burning village. "Our revenge is almost complete all that's left are the shinobi to deal with." The voice is deep but as soft as a caress of the skin. He let his hand wander to the boy's thigh and rests it there. His fingers play idly with the silk of Naruto's girl kimono. Kyuubi likes the look of a girl kimono on his kit better than the male ones it compliments his delicate girl like figure but shows off his pale tanned skin and also hides his true power.

"Yes soon I will never have to see these people again and the past can finally be forgotten at last." Naruto let out a sigh at the though and rested his head on the red heads shoulder. The man leans down and attached his lips to his. Naruto mewed and wraps his arms around Kyuubi's neck. Fangs nip at his lips splitting them open and the taste of copper flooded their mouths. Naruto had grown to love the taste of blood ever since he had released Kyuubi from the seal a few months ago when he did because Kyuubi's demonic chakra was within his body for so long was removed it turned him into a demon.

Kyuubi deepened the kiss causing Naruto to moan and presses closer to his demon lover. The red headed man's hand snaked its way up the blonds kimono finding the growing bulge within the younger's almost girly underwire. He began rubbing soothing circles around it barley applying force loving when his kit pulled back a blush on his face making the sexiest sounds the demon has ever heard. The blond tried lifting his hips to get more friction but the hand pulled away. A deep chuckle comes from the larger man at Naruto's whimper of protest trying to get the hand back where he needed it, "We have plenty of time for more later but now we should go you know how those two hate waiting besides I need you to destroy the rest of the shadow clones and Sasuke-kun will do the rest." Naruto nodded reluctantly standing up and stretching murmuring something that sounded like 'dame tease' but said more clearly, "Well let's go then don't want to keep our lovers waiting." Kyuubi nodded and stood beside Naruto. They took one last look at the village before running into the forest towards the meeting point.

Well that was the first chapter hope you liked it if you have any suggestions on how I could make it better or anything the review button is right there I'm working on a chapter 2 but need to see if people like this one first to continue

Naruto: Bye bye hope to see you reading the 2 chapter!

Kyuubi: well now that that is over "glances at Naruto with lustful eyes"

Naruto: "gulp" why you looking at me like that Kyu-kun

Kyuubi: o nothin....... GET HIM!

Naruto: ekkkkkkkk! "getting flung to the floor by three very hot and very horny men"

Me: Ah man i go to get more Pocky and come back to find you all raping Naru-kun on my bedroom floor!

Sasuke: well 'pant' you're not stopping "pant" us

Me: hell no you nuts this is hot!

Naruto: "sniffle" she never helps me "squeak"

Itachi: that is one of the things i love about her "licking lips attacking Naruto's neck

Me: one thing left to say REVIEW! "passes out from a nosebleed"


End file.
